A variety of portable electronic devices such as cellular telephones, digital music players, laptops, personal data assistants, etc. are available that are capable of playing audio files stored in the device. In particular, modern digital music players and cellular telephones are typically capable of storing and playing audio files. Unfortunately, the speakers on these devices are typically small due to the size and power constraints imposed on portable devices. These small speakers are incapable of producing the loud, high quality audio that many consumers demand. However, the power demands of large speakers quickly drain the power supply of a typical portable electronic device and result in the device needing frequent recharging or replacement of batteries.
Some portable electronic devices have output ports that allow them to be physically coupled to external devices such that they can transfer audio to external devices. Unfortunately, physically coupling the devices to external audio systems is often difficult and cumbersome and typically requires an assortment of cables. Thus, a user of a portable electronic device must carry cables with them in order to transfer audio and video from the portable device to an external device. As a result, the cables are seldom available to the user when they are needed most. In addition, the cables limit the placement of any external speakers with respect to the electronic device. FM transmitters have been developed that can be used to transmit audio signals from portable electronic devices to radio receivers. Unfortunately, these devices often have poor transmission quality and it may be difficult to locate a clear transmission frequency for the transmitter.
In light of the above discussed deficiencies in the prior art, what is needed is an apparatus and device for use with a portable electronic device that allows a user to easily listen to high quality audio without draining the power of their portable device or requiring excessive amounts of set up time or equipment.